Kuroko no Memories
by Lord Dolor ET
Summary: [Akashi/Kuroko] Esta es la historia del nacimiento de un milagro a base del dolor que crea el olvido. AU. Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español. One-shot.


**Advertencias: || **En todo caso el amor de Akashi, un Himuro bastante exótico, y las infinitas ships/OTPs… | Ah, y el final. ||

* * *

_Agradezco a Confeti, que fue quien me invitó a participar en este evento masivo... Mi one-shot pertenece a la 2º ronda y es con el octavo tema. ¡Tarde pero seguro! D:_

* * *

**I. Lengua de gato.***

¿De qué trataba? De comer. _No, estaba asechando._

¿De qué trataba? De encontrar. _No, iba arrasando._

_¿De qué trataba…?_

Trataba de desvestirte entre versos y de desconocerte: Desconocerte como hundiéndome en ti por un sempiterno imaginario y banal.

Pero ya en serio, ¿de qué trataba?

_Se trataba de que no nos comiesen las sombras, como esas que habitan tus ojos _azules_, ocultos y misteriosos._

Trataba, sí. Aún. _Trataba de fingir aún _las siete, nueve, mil dolorosas y sutiles muertes de un gato.  
Sí, di que aún trataba. Y que se trataba de enamorarte.

¿De eso trataba? Aparentemente.

De amarte diario, _como solo puedes amarte en El Espejo._

* * *

**II. Diagnóstico de cumpleaños.**

―Puedes hacerle una cirugía.― Los dientes apretados y la poca soltura con la que hablaba, le delataban. Aunque no lo quisiese así, casi se podía palpar la desesperación del pelirrojo traslucirse entre su perlada piel. Tenía miedo, sí, porque ya había probado el sabor de la pérdida. Se arrepentía enteramente, con cada fibra de su ser, de haber despreciado los hospitales Akashi para convertirse en músico, y era solo porque ahora no podía hacer mucho por la persona más importante en su vida, aún si hablara de ello como si en serio fuese él el experto, y es que eso de la medicina tampoco se le daba mal del todo.

―No realmente. No existen registros que nos afirmen que saldrá bien. Es decir, las estadísticas no están de su lado…― Más que porcentajes generales, Midorima se refería al caso específico del que hablaban. Si una primer operación no había dado los mejores resultados (y había sido la causa de todo esto), no podía esperar algo mejor de una segunda…

No podía parar de pensar que se veía bastante indefenso yéndole a pedir ayuda a él, antiguo compañero, por el hecho de no ser aceptado en ningún hospital de la ciudad. Ni siquiera del país... Era una impotencia de las grandes, y Midorima lo entendía más que nadie, pues sabía que él haría lo mismo si se encontrase en una situación similar: iría incluso en contra de su padre para salvar a quien ama, que era justo lo que Akashi estaba haciendo al ir a encontrarse con él.

―Entonces utiliza algún tratamiento, una TEC[1] podría funcionar.― Habló con la mirada impasible. No podía derrumbarse, nunca lo haría tan desmesuradamente.

―Ahora mismo cualquiera sería solo paliativo, considerando su situación tan crónica. Yo no lo aprobaría en una situación como la suya, podría ser contraproducente incluso. No va a ayudarlo, solo alargaría su agonía.

―Entonces…

―No hay más que se pueda hacer por ahora, pero sigo buscando alternativas. No estés nervioso, sabes que eso no lo ayudará, _nanodayo…_― Haciendo uso de sus (todavía) vendados dedos, el peli-verde subió el puente de sus lentes hasta haberlos acomodado adecuadamente. Era un neurólogo de prestigio, ¿cómo no?, sino Akashi no se encontraría ahí sentado frente a él.

―No lo estoy.

Pero no era esa la razón principal de la visita a su tan conocida institución _Shutoku_; era más el hecho de la rutina a la que se veía sometido gracias al incondicional amor que había logrado descubrir en un peli-celeste horrorosamente olvidadizo.

―Podrás pasar a verlo cuando acabe de comer.― Repitiendo el acto de los anteojos, Midorima rodeó su escritorio para acabar sentándose sobre el borde contrario, haciendo cara al pelirrojo más de cerca. No se acostumbraba todavía a tratar a su antiguo compañero como "un paciente más", y tanta formalidad (más de la acostumbrada) le sabía extraña. ―No puedo creer que haya logrado dominarte.― Más que una burla, inconscientemente trataba de subirle el ánimo (aun si no vivía para contarlo). Tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando y, a esas alturas, tras seguir su caso de cerca, sabía lo mucho que estaría sufriendo. Aunque Akashi no lo demostrara.

―Shintarou.― Ese su nombre le hizo sonreír ligeramente: tantos años y Akashi aún no se quitaba su complejo de líder de las venas. Pero supuso que esperar a que eso sucediera sería inútil, simplemente no pasaría en todo lo que le quedara de vida, por lo que el peli-verde decidió ocultar su sonrisa tras el flequillo que le había crecido de más.

―¿Sabes qué?, no hay problema si pasas ahora, pero recuerda ser/

―Sutil. Lo sé.

―Felicítalo por su cumpleaños.

―¿Intentas darme órdenes, Shintaro?― Habiéndose levantado del tan conocido asiento del consultorio de Midorima, caminó hacia la salida. No podía pasar más tiempo ahí; tenía que librarse de esa pesadez que le invadía al no ver al ojiazul en tanto tiempo como lo eran dos semanas. Y es que había sido advertido: Kuroko tendría varios análisis en esas semanas y no habría tiempo para visitas ni mucho menos. Akashi había aceptado, sabía que el insistir no serviría y que ese chequeo no era para mal, sino para un conocimiento mayor de la situación en que se encontrara su deteriorada memoria.

―Voy entrando.― Habló en voz baja al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, pues no quería llegar a asustar con una presentación maleducada.

―Akashi.― Respondió de inmediato un pelinegro que andaba con delantal sobre del uniforme blanco. No había usado el tono más amable para ser el primero en hablar, pero no se podía esperar menos tomando en cuenta que no le caía nada bien desde hacía muchos, muchos años. Akashi asintió a modo de contestación y le pasó de largo, aumentando aquel registro de acciones hijoputa dedicadas a su persona.

Takao se alejó entonces, con la cuchara llena de sopa aún en mano, dándoles el debido espacio para que hablaran.

―Hola.― Inició el peli-celeste.

―Hola.

―Etto…

―¡Ah, Tetsu-_chan_…! Perdona, olvidé presentarlos: él es Akashi Seijuurou... Akashi, em… Él es Kuroko Tetsuya.― Habló ese chico de ojos afilados y cabello oscuro, olvidándose por un momento de su rencor infantil para ayudar a que la situación no se convirtiera en una innecesaria para su paciente y amigo. Después de años, había madurado… solo lo suficiente.

―Un gusto conocerte, Akashi-_kun_.― Respondió Kuroko, ignorando que esa había sido la novena presentación del mes.

―Lo mismo digo…― Las ganas de saltar y gritar que se conocían de una vida, abandonaron el cuerpo de Akashi súbitamente. Sabía que, de hacerlo, sería imposible lograr lo que había planeado para hoy. Un estúpido (aunque necesario) diagnóstico no iba a impedir que le festejase el cumpleaños al peli-celeste.

Aún si Kuroko no lo recordaba siquiera.

―Tetsu-_chan_, ¿recuerdas que te dije que hoy vendría…?― Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Takao apenas razonó lo que había dicho, y se palmeó mentalmente la frente, pensando: "Kazunari, eres el idiota más grande del universo". Definitivamente no lo recordaría, eso es algo que él mismo no debía olvidar.― Eh, bueno… Akashi-_kun_ estará contigo hoy. Por favor, trátalo bien.― Esta última frase no había sido dirigida a Kuroko, sino al mencionado pelirrojo. Takao seguía sin aceptar ese pequeño escape al que su tonto y manipulable novio había accedido, pero sabía que no podría hacer más que mirarle con recelo mientras se saltaba las normas, como tan típico parecía ser de parte del famoso hijo Seijuurou. Hijo de un reconocido doctor, ¿qué más podía esperar sino fama y ventajas en la vida?

Viéndolo así, él no era nadie para impedir lo que quisiera hacer: ¿qué autoridad podría tener un simple manejador de alimentos en comparación a _eso_? No más de la que la tendría el barrendero.

―¿Es así? Entonces, por favor cuida de mí, Akashi-_kun_.― Haciendo una reverencia ligera desde su posición en la camilla, Kuroko sonrió condescendientemente. Akashi seguía aceptando exteriormente dócil aquellas palabras reservadas que le eran dedicadas en cada visita. Ahora tendría que esforzarse todavía más para no estallar: no podía demostrarse hostil ante un pequeño que creía recién conocerlo; ¿qué clase de millonésima primera impresión sería esa?

―Iremos a recorrer la ciudad, conocerás un poco de lo que tiene por ofrecer _Teiko. _[2]

* * *

**III. Canciones policiacas. **

Habían pasado más de cincuenta minutos desde que Kuroko fue advertido del paseo, y no había tenido más tiempo de ese que quince minutos para ponerse ropa que no fuese una bata incolora y sellar sus labios ante la actitud del pelirrojo, con quien aparentemente estaría por ese día entero. Aunque no se acostumbraba del todo a su presencia; era como si tuviese un cierto odio comprimido hacia él. Al menos, así lo resentía.

―Akashi-_kun_, ¿dónde estamos?― Preguntó Kuroko al ver una enorme fuente aparecer ante sus ojos. Los niños corrían a su alrededor y se empapaban los unos a los otros mientras reían. Era una escena fantástica, y la nostalgia no paraba de gritarle interiormente que no era su primera vez de estar en ese parque.

―En el corazón de Teiko: el centro de todo.

―Es realmente hermoso, Akashi-_kun_.

¿Y qué si Akashi había decidido recibir ese cumplido para sí mismo y no para el lugar? Nada de malo tendría que decidiera engañarse ese día entero pensando que Kuroko lo amaba como había hecho antes de que ese estúpido Síndrome _"Mañana Te Olvido"_ los separase. No habría problema si decidía que esa iba a ser la primera mentira del día.

―No tienes idea.

Siguieron avanzando por el lugar. Era tarde, pero aun así los puestos de comida, exhibiciones y demás estaban a tope vendiendo y ofreciendo de todo a los turistas que llegaban por casualidad ahí. Akashi fue quien notó primeramente la presencia de un guitarrista callejero paseándose animosamente, por lo que intentó hablarle a Kuroko para tomar otra ruta ―Oi, Tetsuya…―, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al virarse, no lo notó a su lado, sino acercándose cautelosamente al mencionado balador.

―Hola.

―¡...Ah! ¡Me espantaste! Oi, no llegues así de repente, Kuro/― Al notar el horrendo descuido que estaba por cometer el rubio de la guitarra, Akashi prácticamente voló hacia él y le dobló el brazo tras la espalda, haciendo que se callara en ese instante. ―¡Waa! ¡Eso duele! ¡¿Quién es…?!― Forcejeando y temiendo por que su guitarra se estrellara contra el suelo, el rubio comenzó a gritar, pero al ver de quién provenía el ataque decidió guardar silencio inmediatamente, hasta ser soltado.

―No te alejes demasiado, te podrías perder entre tanta gente.― Habló el pelirrojo liberando al asustado guitarrista, quien había terminado brincando de a zancadas para alejarse de su atacante.

―¡Ah~! Akashi_cchi_, eres tan malo…― Lloriqueó el rubio, escondido tras la espalda de Kuroko.

―¿Akashi-_kun_, se conocen?― Notando el error que había cometido al escuchar la pregunta por parte de Kuroko, el guitarrista temió por su vida todavía más. Quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerle el pelirrojo por delatar sus lazos tan súbitamente frente a Kuroko... No, espera, sí sabía de lo que sería capaz, y era eso mismo lo que lo tenía gritando del miedo e implorando perdón en ese mismo instante.

―Es Kise Ryota.― Respondió Akashi simplemente, ya no tendría caso negarlo cuando el mencionado rubio lo había evidenciado.

―Un gusto, Kise-_kun_.― Con una pequeña reverencia, Kuroko saludó al rubio. Este se encontraba aún con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos, pero correspondió al acto con una sonrisa tristona. Él también lo sabía. ―Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya. Por favor, llevémonos bien.―

―Ah, de acuerdo, Kuroko_cchi_ entonces.― Le era inevitable. Kise podía ser un sentimental de primera, pero tratándose del peli-celeste llegaba a ser más necio que una mula. No iba a dejar de respetar a _su_ Kuroko_cchi_ por nada del mundo, y una amnesia agravada no iba a ser su excepción.

―¡Kya~! ¡Es Kise-_kun_!― Antes que Kuroko pudiese renegar educadamente, unos gritos femeninos comenzaron a llamar la atención del trío. Varias chicas habían llegado a rodearlos con la simple finalidad de no dejar escapar al rubio.

―Chicas, gracias por ser siempre mis fieles seguidoras…― Respondió Kise mientras tomaba la guitarra (que por suerte no había sufrido ningún daño) y la acomodaba frente a sí para comenzar a tocar. ―Permítanme agradecerles con una canción.

Chicas adolescentes (mayores también) se encontraron gritando al cabo de unos segundos de empezada la canción. Kise seguía tocando mientras que Kuroko y Akashi eran olvidados y empujados entre las fanáticas enamoradas que querían estar "un poco más cerca" del tan guapo cantante.

―Tetsuya.― Habló Akashi mientras tomaba al mencionado de la muñeca para intentar sacarlo de ahí, pero le era imposible pensar en algo que hacer contra tanta chica loca. De momento, no quería tener que llegar a hacerle nada a ninguna de ellas.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo, pues un policía llegó para calmar el ambiente… aparentemente. ― ¡Oi, Kise…! ¿No te dije que no quería verte por aquí otra vez?― El hombre comenzó a abrirse paso entre las señoritas para literalmente poder arrastrar al rubio por la solapa de su rayada camiseta.

―¿Ah, Aomine_cchi_? ¡Espera!― Intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre, Kise comenzaba a avergonzarse por tan extraña situación. Detestaba cuando Aomine demostraba su fuerza bruta y gran potencial tan fácilmente, y más si era con él, ya que no podía detenerlo por sí solo.

―Te dije que no vinieras aquí, esta es mi zona y siempre haces mucho escándalo.― Las mujeres, al presenciar la escena tan discordante, se dividieron en dos bandos: por un lado; estaban las que se alejaban asustadas y consternadas para dejar pasar al alto policía; y por otro quienes luchaban gritando y lanzándose cuales fieras salvajes a defender a su tan amado Kise Ryota. Aunque fuese obvio que no eran rival para el fornido hombre.

―¡Aomine…_cchi_…! Mi… cuello… No res…pi…/― Al notar cómo la fuerza de la lucha disminuía, el mencionado peli-azul decidió aflojar la camisa que comenzaba a asfixiar a Kise. ―Aomine_cchi_… tú…― Este quería reclamarle lo bestia que era, pero Aomine no le dio el tiempo suficiente para ello. Es más, no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar siquiera, pues para cuando Kise prestó atención a su entorno, ya estaba dentro de la patrulla siendo esposado. ―¿Eh? ¡A-Aomine_cchi_, ¿qué haces?! ¡No puedes llevarme a la estación! ¡Mis fanáticas van a/!

―Ah, cállate. Sabes que no iremos a la estación.― Respondió el otro con pereza mientras azotaba la puerta trasera y subía al asiento propio del conductor para emprender el recorrido que de ajeno no tenía ni la finta.

Akashi, que afortunadamente logró sacar ileso a Kuroko del barullo, había logrado entender la intención tras las palabras de esos dos a pesar de estar a una distancia mayor. No bastaba con que armaran una escena, sino que aparte les gustaba exhibirse, pensó, ahora también con ciertos celos floreciéndole en forma de sofoco. ―Hay que irnos, Tetsuya.― Habló en cuanto vio desaparecer la patrulla que llevaba a un ruborizado Kise dentro.

―Pero Kise-_kun_ será llevado a/

―No tendrá problemas. Vamos.― Sin saber cómo oponerse al tono autoritario del pelirrojo, Kuroko le siguió para salir del lugar.

Pero Akashi sabía que algo no estaba bien: no quería ser una autoridad para Kuroko, quería ser una persona de confianza, como había sido tantos años de su vida desde haberse conocido. Esta vez, intentaría hacer bien las cosas; cambiaría al Akashi imperial por el que Kuroko había logrado formar. ―¿Tienes hambre?―

―Un poco. No comí todo con Takao-_kun_.

―Conozco un lugar por aquí cerca, es de comida americana. ¿Qué dices?― Lo estaba intentando, y no iba nada mal. Pudo sentir cómo, al sonreír, Kuroko había dejado desaparecer esa incomodidad por unos cuantos segundos para devolverle una sonrisa honesta. Estaba dando resultados, y esperaba que aquel plan de cumpleaños y recuperación resultase igual.

―Está bien.

―No quiero que te vuelvas a perder, dame la mano.― ¿Algo de malo tendría ver dos hombres tomados de la mano, uno sonrojado y el otro doblemente sonrojado? Akashi supuso que no, pero, teniendo en cuenta que para Kuroko sería como la primera vez, no pudo evitar sentir nervios. ¿Le rechazaría? En tiempos remotos la pregunta ni siquiera hubiese tenido cabida en su mente.

Para su suerte, no ocurrió. Al menos, no hasta llegar al mencionado restaurante, donde un enorme peli-lila le recibió alegremente. ―Ah, Aka_chin_…

* * *

**IV. Trío culinario.**

―Con permiso.― La magnífica vista de un restaurante que parecía más un hogar, recibió al par de chicos apenas entraron. El aroma dulce emanado de la cocina no podía ser otro que el de la comida grasienta que era servida en el lugar, aunque de cierto modo resultaba embriagadora. Kuroko no podía dejar de pensar que, si supiese cocinar, le gustaría abrir un lugar así. Tal vez a eso dedicase su vida. _Tal vez, ¿sabía cocinar?_

―Ah, Aka_chin_… ¿Qué estás/?― El alto mesero que los recibió no pudo terminar su frase. Le sorprendía el hecho de que su _excompañero-pareja-mejor-amigo_ llegase al restaurante donde trabajaba, pero al notar al pequeño ojiazul parado junto a él, su sorpresa no hizo sino decrecer. ―Oh, hola, Kur/.― No es que Murasakibara fuese vengativo, para nada, pero al pensar que era por ese chico de cabellos celestes que había sido desterrado bastante lejos de la vida de Akashi, no podía evitar pensar en "devolverle el favor". Definitivamente tendría las de ganar conociendo su situación.

―Atsushi, tráenos la carta, estaremos en la mesa de allá.― Pero, como siempre, Akashi era el fiel protector de la cordura de su esposo-exesposo. Y eso significaba que, sin importar lo mucho que le costase, haría guardar silencio a cualquiera que decidiera remembrar los destrozados recuerdos de su mente. Aunque él mismo quisiese que Kuroko recordara su vida pasada, no lo haría de un modo que pudiese dejarle secuelas. Preferiría permanecer en el olvido, si así lograba que este se mantuviese a salvo de la locura.

―Claro, Aka_chin_.― Acercándose excesivamente al rostro del pelirrojo (sí, agachándose), Murasakibara se fue, no sin dejar antes en claro una cosa: no tendría pudor alguno en lo que restase de su intento.

―Andando, Tetsuya.― Y eso, de cualquier modo, irritaba a Akashi. Sí, alguna vez fue su pareja, pero no fue más que en ciertas situaciones adolescentes: un simple calentón, o esas hormonas que se le disparaban inconscientemente al tenerlo cerca. Solo había sido para un rato y para sexo, nada más. Nunca existió un lazo más fuerte entre ellos, ¿qué es lo que pretendía jugando de ese modo con quien ahora era su pareja?

Pero no, por más que doliera, Kuroko ya no era su pareja. Ya no era más el hombre que se decidía a prepararle el desayuno cada mañana con el simple afán de desearle buenos días o, en su defecto, un buen concierto. Ya no era más aquel que siempre le esperaba con una pintura nueva a la entrada de su hogar, clamándole felicitaciones por algún premio recibido o fecha especial celebrada. Ya no era más a quien podía desear infinitamente cada noche sin cansarse del sentimiento que le provocaba aquello. Ya no lo era más, y Akashi lo sabía.

Así, con esas imágenes saltadas repentinamente a su subconsciente, el pelirrojo terminó por apretar el paso y el agarre de la muñeca de Kuroko, llegando a lastimarlo en el corto recorrido que planteaba llegar a su mesa. ―¿A… Akashi-_kun_…?― Al darse cuenta, respiraba agitadamente, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no descubrir las marcas que había dejado en la piel de Kuroko.

―Es… tan idiota…― Kuroko, lo más reservado que podía, se mantenía aparentemente ajeno a la ira que descorría el gesto simpático que llevaba Akashi cuando entró a su habitación. _Su habitación, su habitación, ¿por qué estaría Takao-kun esa mañana en su habitación? _

―Bienvenidos al _Yosen_, ¿gustan que tome su or…/ or…/? ¡Woo!― El hombre que se les acercó e inició hablando con un tono aburrido, acabó con la mandíbula en el suelo al reconocer al par al que se encontraba atendiendo. ―Tú… T-tú… ¿Cómo…?

Akashi, ya harto también de ver cuán imprudentes resultaban ser los antiguos compañeros y amigos de Kuroko con respecto a su situación, decidió poner un alto a tanta maldita amenaza para la condición del peli-celeste. ― ¿Te importaría, Taiga?, justo ahora estamos en algo privado…―

Las personas del lugar apreciaban _helados_ al pelirrojo de menor estatura. Ese su tan característico tono grueso, e inclusive salvaje, había retumbado hasta lo más recóndito de cada alma del lugar.

Si Kagami fuese un poco más valiente ante la conocida pareja de quien en su momento fue su mejor amigo, ya estaría gritándole estupidez y media. Pero vamos, le faltaban dos buenas razones en los pantalones para que eso sucediera. ―Yo solo…

Pareció ser un ínfimo momento de reflexión el que hizo a Akashi retomar su posición en la mesa, pues se había puesto de pie inevitablemente al verse en "modo sádico". ―Inútil.― Kagami había optado por huir de la mesa para ir a esconderse en la cocina. Ni él podía con… lo que sea que haya sido esa implícita y a la vez clara amenaza.

Y como nada bueno vendría si Akashi se atrevía a mirar ahora mismo a Kuroko a la cara; no quería ver la expresión que tendría su rostro después de descubrir esa nueva faceta suya; decidió dirigir la mirada hacia el ventanal de al lado de ellos.

―Akashi-_kun_, si no te sientes cómodo podemos/― Pero no había podido acabar su frase; había bastado con que el mencionado pelirrojo le dirigiera una mirada para hacerlo callar. La rabia e impotencia se apreciaban luchando en sus cálidos orbes heterocromáticos. ―Akashi-_kun_…― Aquel simple acto había logrado conmover al peli-celeste, pues pudo apreciar certeramente que Akashi, fuera quien fuese, también tendría sentimientos. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que sería inmune a su propia humanidad? ―Akashi-_kun_, en serio, podemos ir a otro sitio.― Ofreció una vez más, ahora decidido en sus palabras.

―No, tienes que comer algo pronto. No nos iremos.

―¡Akashi~! Así que era verdad que nos has venido a visitar.― Esta vez, un chico con delantal negro se acercó a ellos. El lunar bajo el ojo derecho hacía que fuese sencillo recordar de quién se trataba. ―Bueno, es un placer tenerles de vuelta. Pidan lo que gusten, la casa invita.― Kuroko no pudo evitar mirar a Akashi en busca de respuestas, parecía que mucha gente le conocía y eso le intrigaba.

―Tatsuya, ¿el rencor ha quedado atrás?

―Oh, vamos, no digas eso, ya no somos niños jugando a la pelota.― La sonrisa sarcástica no abandonaba al mencionado Himuro, ¿por qué se había vuelto tan _agradable_ repentinamente? ¿Acaso era cierto que había… madurado y dejado sus rencores en el pasado? Como si eso fuese a ocurrir.

―Tal vez sea así.― Era obvio: estaba jugando_._

―¿A que sí…? Oh, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí, señor "_Rakuzan_"…? No mencionaste que tan aclamada persona iba a venir contigo…― Departió el azabache, acercándose peligrosamente a Kuroko. ―Bueno, siempre has sido una caja de sorpresas.― Dijo de pronto, alejándose desinteresadamente del peli-celeste. ―Nos vemos. Si nuestros meseros los molestan, no duden en decirlo.― Habló despidiéndose al más puro estilo francés agitando una tela blanca mientras Akashi se felicitaba a sí mismo por haber averiguado desde un principio las intenciones del pelinegro.

―Aka_chin_, aquí tienes la carta.― Y no era coincidencia que Murasakibara llegara en ese momento: ambos meseros (Kagami y él) se habían quedado a una distancia mediamente prudente para escuchar la conversación de los rivales, aunque apostaban más por que Himuro se abalanzara contra Kuroko…

―Sí.

Tomando la enorme carta, Akashi resolvió dársela a Kuroko para que pudiese elegir. Él, por su parte, no tenía hambre, y realmente el único que comería decentemente sería el peli-celeste… Si es que podía con tremendo trío rondándoles cerca.

―Akashi-_kun_, no comprendo bien lo que está sucediendo, pero tienes amigos bastante llamativos. Debes ser muy popular.― En el momento en que Kuroko asomó la mirada por encima de la carta, Akashi desviaba la mirada hacia la misma, haciendo que inevitablemente se encontraran el agua y fuego de sus mirares. En el momento en que Akashi y Kuroko compartieron dichas miradas que hablaban por sí solas, Murasakibara entendió: él no era rival para alguien como Kuroko. Por algo había estado con Akashi por casi ya ¿catorce años? Así pues, se marchó sin decir o intentar nada más.

―No es así, ellos no/.― Se detuvo abruptamente. ¿En serio le diría: "_No son mis amigos, más bien son los tuyos"_? ¿Qué estaba por hacer? ―En realidad, son excompañeros.

―Entiendo. Son muy interesantes.

―Supongo. Ahora ordena lo que gustes: "_la casa invita"…_

* * *

**V. Sepia hogareña.**

La comida no había resultado lo más cómoda posible, pero al menos habían comido. Murasakibara no había durado mucho en su plan de venganza antes de decidir que no lo intentaría más, pues se había hartado, por lo que se hizo un poco más amena y menos vergonzosa la situación. Si Kuroko hubiese hecho alguna pregunta con respecto a su pasada relación, tal vez Akashi sí hubiese optado por irse a otro lugar a comer, pero afortunadamente prefirió guardarse sus dudas durante toda la comida.

―Gracias por la comida, Akashi-_kun_.

―No lo agradezcas, es en parte mi culpa por interrumpir tu comida en primer lugar.

―Ah, de acuerdo.

―Se está haciendo tarde…― Habló Akashi observando las estrellas reposar en el cielo. Al parecer era bastante noche y ellos no habían tenido en cuenta el tiempo a pesar de su sentido de la responsabilidad bastante bien desarrollado. ―No podemos regresar por toda la ciudad a esta hora, es peligroso.

Kuroko se encontraba sin saber qué hacer. En realidad, quería decirle al pelirrojo que no se preocupara, que él mismo regresaría a… ¿su hogar? ¿Era ese sitio su hogar? La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas al pensar en ello; realmente no se había preguntado en qué sitio estaba cuando despertó…, simplemente estaba, y al parecer acompañado. La pregunta que se realizó en el restaurante hace apenas unas horas volvió a rondar su mente: ¿qué haría Takao-_kun_ esa mañana en… donde sea que había amanecido? Y es que ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de llamarle su habitación.

―Será mejor pasar la noche en mi casa. Queda cerca, así que no hay problema.― Por fortuna, Akashi había hablado, impidiendo que Kuroko siguiese pensando. No se explicaba cómo era posible que olvidara dónde quedaba el lugar del que había salido junto con él.

―¿Eh? Sí, está bien, Akashi-_kun_.

―Andando.

El camino no era pesado en sí, pero el silencio estaba dándole el tiempo necesario a Kuroko para que especulase en todo lo que no razonó esa mañana. Tenía tantas dudas: ¿Por qué Takao-_kun_ estaba con él al despertar? ¿Dónde se encontraba en ese momento? ¿Por qué había aceptado tan fácilmente ir con Akashi-_kun_ aun cuando no lo conocía?

―¿Tetsuya?― Interrumpió Akashi una vez más sus pensamientos. Bendito fuese su oportunismo. ―Ya llegamos.― Para cuando Kuroko lo notó, se encontraban a la entrada de una modesta casa. Los dos pisos y el decorado barroco contribuían a hacerle ver familiar. La reja negra se abrió al momento que Akashi introdujo una llave en la cerradura, invitándole a pasar al jardín que había por frente. ―Adelante.

―Disculpa la intromisión.

―Estoy en casa.― Hablando en serio, estaba en casa. No era nada nuevo volver a su hogar junto con Kuroko; habían vivido una plena relación ahí, pero el que Kuroko lo considerase nuevo…, dolía. En algún lugar de su mente, Akashi esperaba que recordase todo apenas entrar. Como si fuera tan fácil recobrarle la memoria a alguien después de tantos años. Como si Kuroko pudiese pensar tan pronto que él también estaba en casa.

―Akashi-_kun_, ¿eres pintor?― El peli-celeste, nada curioso por cierto, se había topado con el primer dilema de la noche: un cuadro reposando en la pared del recibidor. No es que tuviese algo de especial (¿o sí?), pero el cuadro, que mostraba un paisaje marítimo con estrellas en lugar de burbujas y galaxias en lugar de peces, había captado inevitablemente su atención. Akashi se acercó calmado a observarlo; no a la pintura, sino a Kuroko, pues en sus ojos se posaba un brillo que le resultaba ciertamente enternecedor.

―Algo así…― Como quitándole importancia al asunto, Akashi siguió recorriendo el pasillo para llegar a lo que era la sala. ―En realidad, la música me va más.― Kuroko, en su rol de invitado, siguió al pelirrojo hasta dicho lugar. Sería de mala educación que él se decidiese a ver la casa por su cuenta.

―Ya veo. Debes ser muy bueno también.

―Sí...― Los recuerdos al rojo vivo no dejaban de atravesar la habitación en todas direcciones. Si Kuroko fue quien lo incitó a llamar a la agencia que pertenecía ahora, pedir una oportunidad e impulsarlo en su carrera de violinista, ahora no podía salir con eso. "Debes ser bueno también", "Debes ser bueno"…

―Akashi-_kun_, tengo una pregunta.― El nombrado pelirrojo, acomodándose en el sofá, invitó al otro a tomar asiento con un ademán, preparándose mentalmente para la dichosa pregunta. ―¿Por qué has estado a mi cuidado hoy? No parece que quieras cuidar de un niño.

Pudo esperar cualquier cosa, pero no que Kuroko se autodenominara _"niño"_ si él mismo le había dicho que detestaba que se le dirigieran de ese modo_. _Las ideas de cómo responder a eso se iban evaporando con cada segundo de silencio que dejaba pasar. ―Te equivocas. No estoy cuidando de ningún niño.― Fue lo que atinó a decir finalmente.

―Si no te molesta... ¿Cuál es tu edad, Akashi-_kun_?

―29 años.

―Honestamente no lo entiendo, diez años de diferencia me parecen bastante así que agradecería si me respondieses…― Si en principio se encontraba ligeramente tenso, ahora no podía pensar siquiera con la lucidez que hace pocos minutos aún conservaba. ¿Sería en serio aquello? ¿Kuroko en realidad creía tener 19 años? Pero ¿por qué…? No tuvo que responder aquello con palabras, la respuesta comenzaba a crearse rápidamente en su cerebro.

―Tetsuya…

* * *

**VI. Una larga noche.**

Después de pasar el día entre enfermos mentales y estudios clínicos, Midorima se encontraba agotado. No había sido su intención, pero había descuidado ligeramente algunas de sus acciones en el trabajo por empatizar con cierto pelirrojo al imaginarse en una situación como la suya. Inevitablemente, había pensado en sí mismo tratando de devolverle las memorias de una vida y relación a Takao, y eso le había despertado una ligera nostalgia. ―No entiendo por qué aceptaste, ¿le dijiste que es posible que se reduzcan los intervalos de tiempo en que/?

―Silencio, _nanodayo_. Intento dormir.― Tomando entre sus manos las cobijas con más fuerza, el peli-verde se tapó mejor para evitar denotar aquellos sentimientos. Tal vez, si lograba dormir esa noche, olvidaría aquello.

―Carajo, Shin-_chan_, ¡no le dijiste! ¿Qué hará si de pronto Tetsu-_chan_ olvida que va con él y lo desconoce? ¡¿Cómo se las va a arreglar?!― Pero en el momento en que Takao prácticamente brincó sobre de él, fúrico, supo que sería imposible lograrlo.

―Nada de eso sucederá.― Aun así, Midorima no era del todo un ególatra, y admitía interiormente su preocupación por Akashi. Por ello, de un modo mordaz, sus palabras sabían tristes.

―No puedo creer lo despreocupado que te has vuelto, de seguro es tanta porquería que inhalas en el hospital. Te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré a vivir a un rancho para ver si el aroma a vaca te regresa a la normalidad… Es decir, ¡hasta yo estoy más preocupado! ¡Yo…! ―Exclamó Takao alzando los brazos hacia sí y mirándole a los ojos.― Shin, no puedes decir eso, Akashi no podría con algo así…

―Sí puede.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Alguna vez ha podido? Ni siquiera logró tenerlo en su casa más de una semana cuando… _esto _inició.

―Lo sé, pero él… sabrá manejarlo… No por nada es/

―Sí, sí, el gran "_Rakuzan"_…―Habló Takao en tono despectivo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos mientras rodaba los ojos. ―Guapísimo Seijuurou, famoso violinista... ¿Eso de qué le servirá?

Entonces fue que pudieron apreciar cómo las palabras se extinguían completamente, como si de fuego bajo el mar se tratara. No habría más que decir: Midorima no se atrevería a hablar y Takao posiblemente decidiría hacer lo mismo. Ellos habían crecido a pasos agigantados y, de alguna manera, habían aprendido a callarse cuando la situación lo requería… ciertas veces.

―Podrá.― Fue la única palabra por la que el peli-verde optó para calmar a su Kazunari. No quería verlo preocupado, aún si lucía bastante lindo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos tensos.

―Me preocupa Tetsu-_chan_.― Dijo el otro, tomando los mechones verdes que rozaban la nariz de Midorima. De verdad le había crecido bastante el cabello.

―Si le llamo para advertirle, ¿te calmarás, _nanodayo_?― Preguntó tomando la cara de Takao entre sus largas manos. Estaba jugando.

―No. Debiste decírselo desde hace meses, Shin, ¡meses!― Era difícil para él hablar de ese modo; con las mejillas siendo aplastadas y la cara inmovilizada, pero aun así seguía intentando hacer entrar en razón a su idiota novio.

―Lo sé.― Habló quitándole las manos de la cara; no se quedaría así toda la noche.

―De verdad que no eres el mismo Shin-_chan_ de hace años.― Refunfuñando, se posó al lado de Midorima en el futón que les servía de cama. Él también dejaría a un lado su afán de niño unos segundos.

―También lo sé.

―Sabes mucho, ¿no crees?

―No lo suficiente… Ya se lo había dicho.― Las estrellas parecieron callarse, el viento gélido dejó de silbar nanas a la luna y toda partícula de aire se detuvo en el momento en que el peli-verde decidió hablar. El mundo entero quería apreciar la reacción que decidiera tener Kazunari Takao ante tales palabras.

―Idiota…

Pero, sabrá _Alá_ gracias a qué milagro, el pelinegro había decidido no hacer una melodramática actuación. Ahora, el dilema de Midorima era averiguar el porqué. ―Honestamente, esperaba algún regaño.

―¿Para qué? Si él lo sabe, no tiene sentido esta conversación. Buenas noches.― Tapando su cabeza por completo con las frazadas, Takao le dio la espalda al peli-verde.

―Oi, no me vengas con eso. Hace dos minutos estabas haciendo un drama ¿y ahora resultas ser tú el desinteresado, -_nodayo_?― El clima de la habitación pareció descender varios grados, y Takao ser el único que lo resentía.

―Supongo.

―Mírame a los ojos y dime que en realidad eres tú.― Pidió Midorima tras ponerse los lentes que, anteriormente, había dejado sobre el mueble de su derecha. Quería ver con sus propios ojos que no se había equivocado de casa, dirección, pareja o vida. Había algo que sabía diferente. O tal vez era diferente porque no estaba ese _algo_.

―Escucha lo que dices. Mejor duérmete de una vez.― Así, quedó zanjada la conversación, al punto en que dormir parecía lo mejor por hacer esa noche. Pero era obvio para el pelinegro que no iba a poder "pegar ojo" ni aunque así lo quisiera. A veces se preocupaba demasiado, pero ¿acaso una amnesia irreversible (que de paso empeoraba a pasos gigantescos) no es _suficiente_ razón para estar comiéndose las uñas? Takao no solo iba a comérselas, sino que decidiría utilizarlas para arrancarle los ojos a Midorima mientras dormía. Lo conocía bastante como para no deducirlo: jamás le habló de la situación a Akashi.

* * *

**VII. Pastel de vainilla.**

―¿En serio? Eso… Lo lamento mucho, Akashi-_kun_.―

―Lo agradezco. Pero no es como si pudiese hacer algo. ¿Qué dices entonces?― De estar hablando en la sala, habían pasado inevitablemente a la cocina. Se encontraban ahora sentados frente de una mesa de menos de un metro cuadrado con el foco de la pequeña habitación siendo su única fuente de luz.

―Está bien, puedo ayudarte a comerlo, pero ¿tú no querrás un pedazo? Después de todo, tú compraste el pastel.― Respondió el peli-celeste, tomando un pequeño tenedor para comenzar a comer del dichoso postre.

―De acuerdo, pero solo un poco.― Akashi imitó la acción para dar comienzo a lo que sería su cena.

―Gracias por la comida.― Con la máxima discreción que le permitía la cordura, Akashi se encontró a sí mismo observando a un Kuroko ligeramente sonrojado. Con o sin amnesia, él no cambiaba, y su gusto por el pastel tampoco. ―Vainilla…― Susurró de pronto, trayendo a Akashi de vuelta al momento en que se encontraba.

―Lo adivinaste, eh…― La amena situación recobrada no había sido cosa de _suerte, _era más bien el hecho de saber usar la cabeza para salir de problemas como esos. Aun si él mismo no lo definiría como un _problema._

―¿Cuál es tu edad, Akashi-_kun_?― Había preguntado Kuroko hace no más de quince minutos. Al responder Akashi con el dígito que compartían por edad, el peli-celeste prácticamente se había quitado diez años a sí mismo. No era una broma (si así fuera, sería una de muy mal gusto), pero casi había deseado que lo fuera. Esa cosa, la amnesia retrógrada, era la causa. No había otra explicación. Akashi había optado por hacer lo más sano para ambos: seguir la corriente.

―No es que estés a mi cargo, Tetsuya, solo estamos pasando el día. ¿Sabes?, la gente suele hacerlo. Salir, platicar, conocerse… Es normal. Nada tiene que ver mi edad o… la tuya.― Casi, por un segundo, pareció querer quebrarse su voz. Casi daba un paso en falso, y casi caía. Casi… Pero no.

―Ya veo.― Respondió entonces el peli-celeste un poco más tranquilo consigo mismo. Si Akashi quería conocerlo, eso lo hacía todavía mejor persona, ¿o no? Se preocupaba por sus intereses y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para él (como la mayoría de las cosas). ―Entonces, Akashi-_kun_, cuéntame de ti.― Y, aunque en principio quiso reír por el comentario, terminó accediendo a la petición.

Así, Akashi tuvo su primer confesionario de la noche. Y es que era casi un hecho que no sería el único.

Kuroko se encontró preguntándole cosas triviales, como su comida favorita o sus pasatiempos. ―Sopa de tofu y equitación, respectivamente.― Había respondido serenamente él. Luego, vino una más difícil y personal: su historia de vida. ―Oi, Tetsuya, no te excedas con las preguntas.― Habló a falta de algo más por decir. ¿Por qué ahora estaba a la defensiva? ¿Qué no él mismo se había planteado ser una persona de confianza para Kuroko?

―Me disculpo, Akashi-_kun_, pero debo admitir que eres muy interesante. Jamás pensé que te gustara el _Shogi[3] _o… los animales.― Por el tono que había usado para expresarle su asombro, al más mínimo atisbo de risa en el rostro o palabras de Kuroko, Akashi posiblemente habría reaccionado mal. Pero Kuroko era prudente y honesto. En sus palabras, y (para su suerte) en su rostro, se podía apreciar la seriedad con la que hablaba.

Las cosas andaban hasta donde se podía de bien.

Akashi tomó otro trozo del pastel que no era para la difunta abuela que le mencionó a Kuroko. ―Fue desafortunado que falleciese poco antes de su cumpleaños, pero es el porqué de este pastel. No soy de comer dulces, pero tal vez tú quieras un poco.― Le había dicho en cuanto fueron a la cocina y Kuroko lo encontró por "accidente". Está de más decir que era la mayor farsa de todas.

―¿Hay algo que Akashi-_kun_ quiera preguntarme a mí?― Habló el peli-celeste mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, pues se había manchado ligeramente de la cubierta lechosa que tenía el postre.

―En realidad…― Akashi dejó el cubierto clavado sobre el pastel un poco más de lo debido, ¿qué podía preguntar sin dañar la integridad mental de Kuroko…? ―Dime qué te ha parecido este día.―

Kuroko abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en lo que había sido ese día para él. Primero, la llegada de Akashi a… con él y el que le llevase ropa casual para salir (siendo toda de su talla específicamente); luego, la nostalgia que le causó ver a los niños corriendo alrededor de la fuente del centro de Teiko; después, Kise-_kun_ y ese policía que se lo llevó; su llegada al restaurante y el cierto acoso que presenció del hombre alto hacia Akashi; y, por último, la llegada a su hogar, la plática amena que estaban teniendo y el delicioso pastel que comían. No sabía cómo mezclar todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que habían sido causados a lo largo del día. Le resultaba imposible describirlos simplemente en palabras, así que le dedicó una cálida y sincera sonrisa para calmar las ansias que ya empezaban a notársele a Akashi. ―Akashi-_kun_, yo… no olvidaré este día jamás…

* * *

**VIII. Pintando recuerdos.**

Pareciera ser que el Kuroko de 26 años espera parado bajo el dintel de la puerta por su ya acostumbrado beso de buenas noches… Al menos, así parece ser para Akashi, que está dispuesto a darle más que un solo beso.

Pero sabe que _ese_ Kuroko no está ahí.

―Buenas noches.― Responde fastidiado de sí mismo. En su vida (en serio, jamás), se había sentido más perdedor que en ese mismo instante. Si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras, diría que se sentía bastante patético por tener pensamientos inútiles en momentos como esos, que resultaban cruciales para intentar lograr que Kuroko pasase un buen día. Después de todo, era su cumpleaños.

―Ah, Akashi-_kun_, espera, ¿no es este tu cuarto?

―No, yo duermo en la habitación que está al final del pasillo. Pero seguro te sentirás más cómodo aquí. Aun así sabes que… estás en tu casa…― No, ni en sueños iba a derrumbarse. Se irguió un poco más para que su titubeo se compensara con su postura. Kuroko asintió, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo por pensar que sería el cuarto de su anfitrión. _Cómo iba a serlo, _se decía mientras sonreía al pelirrojo. _Solo soy un invitado, y Akashi-kun ya es demasiado hospitalario._

―Lo agradezco. Buenas noches, Akashi-_kun_.

Se despidieron fríamente, como la noche que se apoderaba del mundo por esas horas. Antes había sido esa su única confidente, la conocedora de todas sus aventuras en la cama. Esa había sido la madre de todos sus desvelos. Ahora la luna, brillante como ella sola, _sola_, allá arriba, lucía triste. Ni siquiera había estrellas a su alrededor para hacerle compañía. ¿Por qué será que Akashi se identificó con ella?

No se tiró al suelo apenas cerrar la puerta, ni siquiera azotó la frente contra ella o apretó los puños en señal de impotencia. Él sabía que eso pasaría. Todo el día, durante su recorrido, lo había sabido. Era plenamente consciente de su impotencia. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía derrotado?

Caminó hacia su habitación. Lo mejor sería no estar cerca o no podría tolerarlo. La rabia, ira, cientos de sentires se arremolinaban en su pecho a cada paso que daba. _No es una derrota, _quiso convencerse al sentarse en su colchón, sintiéndose ridículamente pequeño. _Debe haber alguna otra solución. __**¿Cuál?**_, se rió su subconsciente. _**¿Te queda alguna estrategia?**_

* * *

―Gracias…― Habló Kuroko al silencio. Por alguna razón sentía no merecer aquel trato por parte de Akashi. Sentándose a la orilla de la mullida cama, comenzó a desvestirse mientras observaba la habitación. Parecía ser la típica que se utilizaba para invitados… o para acumular cosas. Tan solo en la mitad de la habitación se encontraban dos bicicletas polvorientas, revistas amarradas por montones y acomodadas estratégicamente en una esquina, y un enorme y viejo armario que era coronado como repisa.

Sin querer curiosear de más, Kuroko se puso de pie para quitarse los pantalones y zapatos. Si bien las bicicletas y periódicos no eran de su interés, el armario-repisa sí. Poniéndose de pie sobre el alto colchón, pudo ver lo que se encontraba por encima de él: un montón de latas de pintura y bastantes brochas de todos los tamaños predominaban. Si había algo que sobresalía, eso eran unos cuadros acostados que parecían aún tener fotografías dentro. Kuroko no las miró. _Sería de muy mala educación hacerlo_, pensó.

Sin embargo, sí que decidió abrir el armario, mas apenas hacerlo una capa de polvo se levantó, haciéndole toser en el mayor silencio posible. Después de todo, no tenía el permiso de Akashi para ver dentro. Con ese pensamiento rondándole, y las ganas de ver qué había bajo las telas negras de dentro del armario carcomiéndole, se decidió a destaparlas.

Aquello que era cubierto por las telas no era otra cosa que los artículos para pintar y dibujar que habían de ser de Akashi. Muchos de ellos estaban en perfecto estado, y solo algunos sobresalientes se encontraban rotos. Destapó otra tela, descubriendo lienzos de tres tamaños distintos aún sin utilizar. Uno de ellos era del mismo tamaño que la pintura que vio en el recibidor.

―La pinté tras un viaje que hice.― Le había explicado Akashi en cuanto preguntó por el significado del mar con estrellas. Le parecía una sensación fascinante la que transmitía pero no entendía del todo su significado. ―Era un crucero que había conseguido gracias a alguien muy cercano a mí, y recuerdo haber pensado, una noche que salí a cubierta, que parecía estar en donde el cielo y el mar se unían. Tras acabar el crucero y llegar aquí, nació este cuadro.― _Ah, así que era eso, _pensó Kuroko mientras le sonreía verdaderamente enajenado por la historia.

―Akashi-_kun_ tiene mucho talento…― Admitió mientras sacaba el lienzo más grande para depositarlo con cuidado sobre las revistas que servían de apoyo. ―Me pregunto…― Y, tomando uno de los pinceles que no se encontraban rotos, destapó uno de los pequeños botes de pintura que vio encima del armario-repisa. Aquel sitio, y tantos instrumentos para lograr lo que quisiera (en el sentido artístico de la palabra), le inspiraban sentimientos desconocidos. Le hacían querer plasmar todo lo que no pudo decir a Akashi cuando este le preguntó qué tal había pasado ese día con él.

Así, pincelada tras pincelada, se le acabó la hora de sueños. Pero no importaba; lo había logrado.

Se sentó en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto, de frente al gran armario abierto de par en par. En toda la noche y parte de la mañana que pasó pintando, una a una, fue quitando las telas que cubrían ciertos objetos dentro del armario. Las había quitado casi todas, excepto por una última. Esa era la más grande de todas y casi abarcaba todo el alto del armario, que de pequeño no tenía nada.

Al hacerlo, pensó que tal vez no había sido una buena idea decidirse a ser curioso ese día… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? En una mano aferraba fuertemente la tela que había quitado antes de descubrir una enorme pintura.

Esa pintura... ¿Por qué estarían Akashi y él ahí?

La miró de todos los ángulos posibles. Si bien no era una fotografía, podría decir que el parecido era casi idéntico. Era bastante buena, lo admitía, pero no se explicaba cómo era posible. Si él y Akashi se conocieron esa mañana.

Volvió la mirada hacia lo que había sido su esfuerzo de toda una noche. Los rostros en él se veían graciosos si los miraba desde abajo. Su lienzo no era tan grande como aquella pintura. No, ni en un millón de años podría su pintura llegarle a los talones al Akashi besando posesiva y a la vez tiernamente la frente de un Kuroko que no podía ser él.

No era posible. No quería que lo fuera. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Unas horrendas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él con cada aspiración que daba. Sentía los pulmones contraídos en un intento de no volver a respirar. Se estaba asustando demasiado. No, miedo no era lo que sentía… Eran dudas. Cientos y miles de dudas que se sumaban a su ya larga lista. Ahora no solo se preguntaba dónde había amanecido, sino por qué ahí, y por qué Akashi, y por qué todo y todos. Por qué no reconocía su propio rostro en el espejo. Por qué no podía gritar. Por qué no sabía a quién llamar. Por qué no tenía a nadie para estar con él.

Y quién era él.

* * *

**IX. Se trataba de enamorarte.**

El nuevo día se anunció para Akashi como lo había hecho desde hace tres años de dormir en completa soledad: con el mortalmente monótono pitido de la alarma.

Había estado divagando varias horas de la noche, pensando en cómo y qué hacer cuando el día siguiente llegara. No era muy de su agrado hacerlo, es decir, él respetaba enteramente el cronómetro de su cuerpo, pero le había sido imposible evitarlo. No encontraba una solución para lo que pensaba ocurriría después de esa noche.

Había tenido presente, desde que habló con Midorima la posibilidad de regalarle un día a Kuroko afuera, que posiblemente olvidaría todo apenas despertara a la mañana siguiente. Cada día era lo mismo; olvidar que había pasado un día más de vida.

Al principio le resultaba doloroso e incluso hastiante que tuviese que recordarle cada mañana su nombre (el de Akashi), pero con el pasar de los días (que más tarde que pronto sumaron tres años), le pareció que cada día era una nueva oportunidad.

Y no es que él fuese el mayor de los optimistas, pero cada día podía inventarse un nuevo nombre, vida y relación con él. Sí, ya había pasado por cada rol que se le había ocurrido. Ahora, así, con Kuroko amaneciendo en la que por una década fue su casa, no sabía qué reacción tendría, pero sus esperanzas no eran para nada lúcidas.

Se levantó sin los ánimos necesarios para salir de la cama y comenzar el día, pero a sabiendas de la situación, no tenía muchas opciones. ―¿Tetsuya? ¿Ya te levantaste?― Llamó desde fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Kuroko durmiendo, pero este no respondió. ―Oi, Tetsuya, voy a entrar.

Apenas abrir la puerta, la vida pareció tener un poco más de sentido.

Cuando Akashi entró a la habitación, lo primero que lo recibió fue un desorden total. No eran tanto las telas dejadas en cualquier lugar sin estar siquiera dobladas, o los pinceles aún algo húmedos manchando el suelo. Ni siquiera lo eran los salpicones de pintura en las pulcras paredes blancas que contrastaban mucho más ahora que antes con el ambiente. No, se trataba de un lienzo.

El tan solo verlo había bastado para tener al gran violinista de apodo _Rakuzan_ arrodillado.

Quiso correr por toda la casa, pero sus piernas no se movían. Como pudo, se acercó más al cuadro (que aún descansaba reinante sobre todas aquellas revistas) y lo tomó entre sus manos. En él había formado todo un día. Todo su día. Eso y mil sensaciones floreciendo.

Aún con él en manos, corrió de vuelta a su habitación para buscar su teléfono celular. No sabía si sentirse eufórico o maniático por lo que, cada vez, se hacía más lúcido dentro del cuadro. _Gracias, _clamaba el centro del lienzo. _Gracias, _había dicho Kuroko con cada color plasmado en él.

―Shintaro, tienes que oír esto: Tetsuya ha/― Soltó en cuanto encontró su móvil y marcó el número.

―Akashi…― Pero Midorima le interrumpió antes de poder continuar. Su voz sonaba bastante seria, pero las emociones podían más con Akashi, por lo que de inmediato le reclamó: ―Oi, estaba por decirte que/

―Necesitamos que vengas ahora.― Y cortó la llamada.

_"¿Necesitamos?", _se preguntó a sí mismo antes de volver a tomar el cuadro. _¿Él y quién más?_

No tuvo que responderse a esa pregunta. ―¡¿Tetsuya?! ¿Estás en casa?― Solo el silencio le contestó: **_Bueno, ¿qué esperas para ir…?_**

* * *

―¡Shin-_chan_! ¡Ya no puedo con esto, maldición!― Aquella habitación, donde los milagros estaban a la orden del día, se encontraba ahora llena de los lloriqueos de Takao. No era débil, no era un llorón, pero sí que se sentía mal. Se encontraba aferrado a la típica bata de Midorima, sorbiendo los mocos con esfuerzo mientras escondía el rostro sobre su pecho. Vaya que aquello había terminado extraño.

Pero no era el único que se encontraba llorando a mares dentro de aquella fría habitación. Un chico más pequeño que él (de hecho, la causa de que Takao estuviese llorando), se encontraba en peores condiciones al no reprimir su llanto ni siquiera un poco. Eran gemidos desgarradores que denotaban la más pura tristeza. Y Takao, al no estar familiarizado con aquello, había terminado con el corazón apretado en un puño.

Su nombre era Kuroko Tetsuya, y él mismo había estado repitiéndolo incansables veces al correr por todo Teiko con las lágrimas saliendo involuntariamente. Tanto lo había gritado al viento que, ahora mismo, ahí sentado sobre la camilla, lo desconocía completamente. Había logrado quitarle dos veces seguidas el significado.

En ese momento se había echado a llorar como en su vida había hecho. Gritaba y rogaba por alguien que desconocía enteramente. Quería saber que tenía vida. Quería averiguar su significado y la razón por la que él no podía vivirla plenamente. No encontraba una respuesta, hasta que Midorima intentó dársela. ―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Kuroko?― Preguntó minutos antes, arrodillándose para hablarle al chico, que en ese momento se encontraba tirado en el suelo con los nudillos blancos y los ojos un poco más calmados. Hasta Midorima tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar junto a él, pero no lo haría.

―Soy Kuroko Tetsuya…― Dijo. Preguntó.

Midorima comenzó con el tormento que ahora no sería tan fácil olvidar: ―Eres Kuroko Tetsuya, y yo soy tu doctor, Midorima Shintaro. Soy quien ha estudiado tu caso estos últimos tres años― Primer golpe, iba a destruirlo lentamente. ―, pero no lo recordarás. Tu situación ya no es lo suficientemente delicada como para que no pueda contarte esto. Has recordado algo, ¿no es así? ― Segunda puñalada, el llanto de Kuroko se detuvo un par de segundos para que este asintiera. ―Bien, eso quiere decir que hay mejoras. Tu memoria no puede crear recuerdos desde una operación complicada que tuviste. ¿Recuerdas esa operación? ―Tercer patada, Kuroko negó mientras se dejaba arrastrar nuevamente por las lágrimas. ―Tuviste un enema, un coágulo en el cerebro, que comenzó a hacer presión en la zona del hipotálamo. Cuando te operaron para retirarlo, hubo complicaciones y se tuvo que actuar rápido. En el proceso, hubo un error. Uno diminuto, que causó un daño en los cuerpos mamilares. Es a ello a lo que se debe tu amnesia.

«Sin embargo, tu caso es diferente. No ha sido una amnesia transitoria, sino que se ha ido agravando a pesar de los múltiples tratamientos. No hay reacción de tu parte a las terapias, y desarrollaste tanto amnesia retrógrada como anterógrada. Lo que quiere decir que has perdido tus recuerdos y que, a la par, no puedes crear más. Los días pasan para ti como si fueran el mismo. Pero hay algo más: ahora tampoco recuerdas tu edad.― Si ya era bastante para Kuroko el tener que digerir todo aquello, Takao, que lo sabía desde un principio, no lo soportaba mejor. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como si estuviese viendo a alguien morir frente a sus ojos. En realidad, un nuevo ser estaba siendo creando, a base del profuso dolor de desconocerse a sí mismo. ―Hasta hace poco habías respondido con la edad que tenías cuando se dio esta situación, pero ahora te atribuyes diecinueve años. Lo lamento, Kuroko Tetsuya, pero _esta _es tu situación.― Midorima se puso de pie, no podía seguir mirando aquellos ojos vidriosos o él también habría caído ante el llanto.

Desde ese momento y tras casi una infinita hora, el llanto desgarrador no había parado de retumbar en las paredes. Takao se había abalanzado sobre Kuroko implorando perdón por saberlo, perdón por callarlo aunque lo hiciera unas mil veces más con tal de no verlo así: destrozado, destruido. Roto.

Entonces las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas con una monstruosa desesperación, y un pelirrojo agitado se vio envuelto en la deprimente atmósfera que daba cabida ahí. Quiso llorar él también, pero lo que hizo fue cien veces mejor que ello: le sonrió.

―¡Lo siento!― Gritaba una y otra vez Kuroko. Gritaba como queriendo desgarrarse la garganta para no poder volver a hablar en la vida y que, eso, le recordara que tenía una. Quería vivir, lo anhelaba en serio, pero no tenía a nadie. No tenía familia, eso había quedado claro.

―Yo lo siento, Tetsuya. Perdóname, por favor…― Cada palabra parecía doler más que la anterior, cada paso parecía menos real, y cada lágrima y grito eran absorbidos para conservarse eternamente entre las paredes de aquel lugar.

Takao seguía aferrado al cuerpo del peli-verde, mirando la escena con un llanto que no se detenía ni tras tanto tiempo. Midorima no lo soltaba, ambos observaban el renacer de un milagro que estaba a punto de cometer su primer error. ―¡No me acuerdo! ¡Yo… no te recuerdo!― Kuroko, que seguía sobre el suelo, comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Hasta ese momento los había mantenido cerrados; no quería ver el mundo que no le dejaba vivir sin pagar una cuota a diario.

―No importa que no lo recuerdes, son cosas viejas. Vamos, tú y yo crearemos recuerdos nuevos a partir de ahora, ¿no es así, Shintarou?― El mencionado asintió acomodando sus anteojos. Lo había matado, y ahora iba a darle de nuevo una esperanza con la cual seguir.

―Si Kuroko pudo crear nuevas memorias estando contigo… Tal vez sea esa la única terapia que necesite…

* * *

**X. E****l amor se nos termina.****

Si la noche no llegara. Si la noche no nos llegara. Y si pudiésemos volver en el tiempo.

Pasaría que no _tenemos frío_

_Dices que el hambre también se come._

Yo digo _que el olvido también se olvida, _y _que la soledad es una_

_en ti y en mí. _

¿Y sabes algo?

El hambre nos deja llenos,

pero_ nuestra soledad nos une._

Que nos quede_ amor guardado. _

Que_ estemos tan solos _que parezca que no hace _frío_.

_Sueño mío, te resucito mucho. Te sufro, te padezco. _Te sueño eternamente.

Etéreamente.

Aun con frío.

* * *

_*__Lengua de gato__ es uno de los títulos que da cuerpo a __La Sangre de las Musas__ (antología poética escrita por Carlos Camaleón) y la primera parte está dedicada a dicho poema como un pensamiento introductorio (en el caso del fic), pero también como analogía personal (es decir, mi entendimiento con respecto al original)._

_[1]__TEC. Por sus siglas, Terapia electroconvulsiva. Procedimiento ampliamente utilizado en la psiquiatría moderna como tratamiento de diversas enfermedades psiquiátricas. En los casos agravados suele tener mayor efectividad, sin embargo esto no aplica con Kuroko._

_[2]__Con eso de recorrer Teiko no me refiero a la escuela en sí, sino a una ciudad llamada Teiko (como seguro habrán notado). Incluso podría ser considerada una versión alterna de Tokio. En la trama se nota más de una situación así (Shutoku como nombre de la institución psiquiátrica, Yosen como nombre del restaurante de Himuro, etcétera)._

_[3]__El juego de mesa de los guerreros, conocido también como ajedrez japonés, es un juego de estrategia diseñado para dos jugadores. (You know, es a lo que siempre jugaba con Midorima…)_

_**El amor se nos termina, es otro título perteneciente a La Sangre de las Musas y, bueno, lo mismo que en el primer asterisco._


End file.
